Betrayal
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: Subaru can't believe he did it. He can't believe he betrayed his mother because of Cordelia.


Some facts like Subaru's age and Christa's inprisonation are changed for the purpose of the story. This story is requested from a dear friend.

Subaru Sakamaki was sitting in his bed. This day was pretty bad for a teenage boy, his mother had big argument with that witch Cordelia again. Subaru hated that woman, she has always been mean to his mother and didn't hold back to fight with her, both mentally and physically, in which she was always win. Subaru just didn't understand that cold hatred towards his mother, why was that woman so evil? He even heard that she encouraged Reiji to kill his own mother few months ago. He heard that she had a lots and lots of lovers, for a difference with his mother who was always faithful to his father. Although Karheinz had a lot of lovers himself. He just couldn't understand that woman, who can someone be so evil? And his poor mother was her usual victim and his father wouldn't do anything about it. Cordelia's oldest son, Ayato was same as her, so evil and manipulative. Well he couldn't blame him, when he had such a mother, it wasn't weird he was pure evil. He tried to not think of them, but then his room's door opened. Then came the guest he didn't expect. It was a woman he just thought of - Cordelia. her beautiful purple hair was falling behind her back and she was wearing loosy black nightgown that was reaching her knees was exposing her cleavage way too much than Subaru was comfortable with it. Her lustful green eyes we full of joy and excitement. He really didn't know what she wanted, did she come her to mock at him? He has never spoken to her directly, but now when he has a chance to, she can tell her to back off of his mother. "What do you want?" Subaru hissed.

"Isn't it obvious, Subaru?" She asked playfully. He didn't like the way she said his name, like he was a toy. "I'm in your room." Cordelia said and started walking towards him. "so. I. want. you."

He raised from his bed and closed the distance between them. He was taller then her, but it seemed that it didn't matter to her at all that he can easely break her neck or something. "Get the Hell out of my room before you regret." He said, frowning. He was really feeling uncomfortable. She was dress so... what was the word? Sexy? But Subaru dismissed that idea immediately.

"Why would I?" Cordelia asked playfully and caught his tight hand by the wrist. He didn't protest, but it was out of surprise. She put his hand on her left breast. Subaru froze on the spot, that was why he didn't protest. That feeling was... new to him. Her breast was so soft and good on touch. It was even bigger than his hand. He could feel her heartbeat. It was a good feeling, he couldn't deny it, he even enjoyed it. But no, he won't let her manipulate him like that! They were standing like that for a few seconds before Subaru fastly moved away. "What the Hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"That act of yours is pathetic." Cordelia said.

"Get the Hell out of here!"

"Maybe this will help you." Cordelia said and before Subaru could think of anything, she let her nightgown fall off her. She wasn't wearing any underwear so she was now standing naked in front of him. Subaru felt his blood rushing in his cheeks. He has never seen a naked woman before. "G-g-g-g-GET OUT!" He yelled and covered his eyes with his hand."

"Oh, shy boy ah? Well, I can help you with that." She said and Subaru heard her footsteps and hoped that she will get out. He removed his hand and found her standing beside commode. There was only was decor vase on it and Cordelia just threw it on the floor, letting it crush into pieces. Before he could say 'what the Hell?!' he sensed something, something that smelled like blood. He looked better at her and realized that her finger was bleeding. He didn't understand, he drank blood hundreds times before, why did this smell special? It was only special it was irresistible. 'No...' His mind told him. It would be betrayal of his mother, person he loved the most in the world. Cordelia's finger was bleeding more with every second. And with every second he was less and less resisting. No, he can't betray his mother because of Cordelia, person his brother Shu calls a lewd woman. But that blood, he must have it.

He teleported himself beside her and pinned her against the wall. She smirked, that annoyed him. Her left hand was pinned and her right one (the one which was bleeding) was firmly in Subaru's grip. He tried to resist one again but it wasn't possible. It didn't even bother him that he was pressing his body over naked hers. He put her bleeding finger in his mouth and sucked on it. That blood... it was so good, so sweet, so powerful. How was that possible? But this wasn't enough, he had to have more. He was a monster, and his thirst must be fulfilled. Cordelia opened her mouth to say something, but that would just annoy him and make him more crazy. So he pressed his lips roughly over hers, biting her bottom lip so hard that it started bleeding. He licked blood, but that wasn't enough. Then he was froze. What the Hell was his doing?! This is Cordelia for Dracula's sake! Evil bitch! His grip loosed so Cordelia was now free, he caught him by the collar of his shirt and pressed their lips together again, walking at the same time so they feel on the bed. (he on top of her) Then Subaru realized, as he was lying on gorgeous naked woman, he didn't only want her blood, he wanted her body as well. His right hand moved in between their pressed bodies and roughly groped her breast, while he bit her neck at the same time. He started sucking her blood intensivley, this felt so better than just few drops. As he drank more of that addictive drug, her true blood, the more he wanted her. And he wanted her in more ways than. He didn't even realize that she was taking off his shirt. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to have her! He removed all of his cloths in a second and lied down on her again. She smirked at him again. "As I said, that act was pretty pathetic, you could have me way before if you only asked."

"Oh shut up." As that was said, he thrusted his dick in her pussy, which made her moan. He started thrusting into her pretty roughly. And he liked that feeling, it felt so damn good! Cordelia liked that he was a bit violent, okay, very violent. Subaru almost stopped himself as he remembered his poor mother, what would she say on this? This was the worst possible betrayal. But now it was to late to turn back. He was angry at himself, angry that his desires overwhelmed him, he was so frustrated. But he healed that frustrations by thrusting even harder into her, getting more of hers moans but his as well. But he wanted more, he bit her collarbone and started sucking her blood again. So good, so addictive, so his... Then he felt it - she cummed. That proved that he pleased the most gorgeous and addictive woman in whole Demon world. But also his father's wife. While drinking blood and thrusting into her, he cummed as well and fell on the bed beside her breathing heavily. Cordelia turned his head towards him and smiled. She did a pretty good job in ruining Christa's mental health even more. Her hand started moving towards Subaru's chest but he stopped her. "GE OUT!" He yelled as his frustrations overwhelmed him again.

But it didn't bother Cordelia, she knew he still wants more but just denies it. She smirked, took her nightgown and went out of the room, smiling suductivly at him while his eyes were glowing with rage.

How could he do this? He betrayed his mother. His own mother, for what? For evil witch like Cordelia who did this only to hurt his mother. But Subaru still did.


End file.
